


The Shitty End of a Shitty Game

by orphanerprime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Homestuck - Freeform, Moirails, One-Shot, Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanerprime/pseuds/orphanerprime
Summary: In which Karkat and Eridan have a long-awaited reunion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot. Just something I wish had actually happened.

You’re embarrassed, to say the least. Karkat glares at you, his folded arms and furrowed brow the signs of his repressed anger. He’s intimidating, despite his soft body and short frame. You duck your head, tucking your hands into your pockets. You can’t look at him right now. You can’t bear to see the betrayal and anger marking his features. 

He used to be your friend.You’d even go so far to say that a moirallegiance had been brewing between the two of you. But after your murder of Feferi, you’d lost every chance that you could have had with him. 

Then you had to go and die. 

You don’t blame Kanaya. Taking away the only chance that your species had for rebirth, and murdering her in cold blood had been dishonorable. It’d been impulsive, and a mistake you grew to regret. 

You can feel the blush rising on your face, and you brave the unknown to look up at Karkat. You square your shoulders under his red gaze, fighting the tears building in your throat. You swallow harshly, clenching your teeth. His brow softens slightly, and he steps closer to you, nose-to-chest. 

“What the hell, man.“ 

You’re surprised. His rough voice is soft for once, and the anger in his eyes is replaced by… Pity. He rests a hand on your elbow, the searing warmth of his touch strangely comforting. That gaze strikes you through, spearing your heart to the ground somewhere behind you. 

Your breath rushes out of you, and you turn your face away as the tears build in your eyes. You can’t fight off the wave of emotion crashing through you. You can’t bear the weight of compassion spilling from him, through you, and out through your tears. 

You remove your glasses, using your free arm to wipe roughly at your eyes. He takes your glasses from you, cleaning them with the hem of his shirt. This small act, this gesture of familiarity brings you to the brink, and you turn away from him, sobbing silently. 

You rub at your face with your calloused hands, trying to hide from him, from his caring heart. He rests a hand on your back, shushing you, comforting you. He doesn’t force you to talk about it, doesn’t make you face him and confront him with your guilt. Your shame. He’s a silent, warm presence at your side. 

Your tears stop as suddenly as they came. You collect yourself, taking a deep breath and turning to him. He hands you your glasses, and you nod in thanks. The tinted glass helps ease the ache in your eyes, and you look down at him. His face is still, no longer angry. He’s waiting for your answer, with those fire-bright eyes. 

You want to explain everything to him. The reasoning behind your stupid decisions. Your betrayal of him, and your group. Not to excuse yourself of the blame, no. But to make sense of the past few sweeps of terror and torment. Explain it to yourself, more than to him. 

But as you look at him, you realize that he already knows. That he understands, and he only wants one thing from you. That roiling sea of emotion inside you is quieted at this look, and with a deep breath, you give him what he wants, what he needs. 

“I’m sorry Kar. So sorry.“


End file.
